1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a high voltage transistor, and more particularly, to a method for forming a high voltage transistor with a gate oxide layer embedded in the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-silicon is conventionally used as a gate electrode in semiconductor devices, such as the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS). However, with a trend toward scaling down the size of semiconductor devices, the conventional poly-silicon gate has faced problems such as inferior performance due to boron penetration and unavoidable depletion effect which increases equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces gate capacitance, and worsens a driving force of the devices. Therefore, work function metals are used to replace the conventional poly-silicon gate to be the control electrode that are suitable for use as the high-K gate dielectric layer.
Conventional nonvolatile semiconductor memories, such as flash electrically erasable programmable read only memories (Flash EEPROMs), typically comprise a floating gate memory cell, which includes a source region, a drain region and a channel region formed in a semiconductor substrate, and a floating gate formed above the substrate between the channel region and a control gate. One method of programming or erasing a floating gate memory cell, utilizing a phenomenon known as Fowler-Nordheim tunneling, comprises applying a voltage differential, such as about 16 volts to about 23 volts, to the control gate while the channel region is kept at a low voltage, such as about 0 volts to about 2 volts, to force electrons into the floating gate. This movement of electrons is referred to as programming, and the high voltage applied to the control gate is known as program voltage. A similar method is employed to erase the memory cell by reversing the direction of bias to force the electrons out of the floating gate.
In order to attain an acceptable level of performance and reliability, it must exhibit high gated diode breakdown voltage characteristics to avoid junction breakdown, low leakage from drain to source, and a low body effect so that its threshold voltage is not excessively high. Conventional processing techniques require many separate photolithographic masking steps to manufacture this transistor and cannot be well combined into current “high-k metal gate replacement” process.
There exists a need for simplified methodology in manufacturing a high voltage, high performance transistor with fewer processing steps, thereby reducing, manufacturing costs and increasing production throughput.